leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimerdinger
Live= }} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Heimerdinger's profile page at leagueoflegends.com Abilities health regeneration per 5 seconds. |range=800 }} Heimerdinger constructs a Turret that fires at nearby enemies, dealing magic damage with its attacks (half damage to towers and inhibitors). Heimerdinger stores enough parts for a new turret every 25 seconds, affected by cooldown reduction. Turrets disappear automatically when Heimerdinger dies. Turrets receive upgrades and transform with every ability rank. 260 (15 level) 525 1.25 (1.87 first 6 seconds) 625 |leveling = Yellow turret. Green turret: reduces armor & magic resist by 1 for two seconds every hit (max 50). Green turrets: max turrets increased to 2. Green turrets: gain an additional 125 health. Red turrets: now apply 50% splash damage. |cooldown=1 |cost= |costtype=Mana 1 charge |range=250 }} Heimerdinger fires long range rockets that target and deal magic damage to the 3 enemy units closest to him. |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a target location, dealing magic damage and blinding to enemy units within 250 range. Enemies within 100 range are stunned for seconds. *'Projectile speed:' 750 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=925 }} Heimerdinger gains cooldown reduction. |description2 = All active Evolution Turrets are healed for 100% of their maximum health. Also for the next 6 seconds all of his abilities are improved. His turrets turn blue and start to fire slowing frost shots. Newly created turrets also have this property. He now fires 5 Hextech Micro-Rockets instead of 3 and the missile speed on CH-1 Concussion Grenade is increased from 750 to 1000. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost=90 |costtype=Mana }} |-| Upcoming Rework= |damage=53 (+ 2.7)|mana=240 (+ 40)|armor=10 (+ 3)|healthregen=0 (+ 0.6)|manaregen=6 (+ 0.6)|speed=335}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Heimerdinger's profile page at leagueoflegends.com Abilities health regeneration per 5 seconds. |range=1000 }} Heimerdinger constructs a turret at the target location. Heimerdinger stores the parts for a new turret every several seconds and can keep a number in reserve. The storage time is affected by cooldown reduction. Heimerdinger can have up to 3 turrets constructed at a time. Turrets feature a short-ranged basic attack and a long-ranged laser beam. The laser beam is a pass-through skill shot that fires upon reaching 100% charge and it takes 12 seconds to recharge. The recharge time is affected by cooldown reduction. Turrets go offline if Heimerdinger is more than 1000 units away for longer than 8 seconds. |leveling = 24 / 23 / 22 / 21 / 20 1 / 1 / 2 / 2 / 3 15 / 22 / 29 / 36 / 42 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 1100 Unknown |cost=20 |costtype=mana + 1 kit |cooldown=1 |range=450 }} Heimerdinger constructs an Apex Turret that lasts for 8 seconds. The Apex Turret deals modified damage based on the rank in UPGRADE!!!; gains a 25% slow and 100% splash damage on its basic attacks; and the laser beam takes half as long to charge. The Apex Turret does not count toward Heimerdinger's turret limit, nor does it interact with his turret reserve. |leveling = 90 / 110 / 130 225 / 300 / 375 |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=450 }} }} Heimerdinger unleashes a barrage of 5 rockets that converge on the target location and fan beyond it up to a maximum range, each rocket dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. Enemies champions and neutral monsters that are hit by more than one rocket take 20% magic damage for each rocket beyond the first, up to a maximum amount. Enemy minions take 60% damage from each additional rocket with no damage cap. |cooldown=11 |range=1100 |cost=70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 |costtype=mana |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 108 / 162 / 216 / 270 / 324 }} Heimerdinger launches 4 waves of rockets in quick succession. Upgraded rockets deal modified damage based on the rank in UPGRADE!!! and the damage cap is increased. Note that the damage cap is shared across all 4 waves of rockets. |range=1100 |cost= |costtype=No cost |leveling= 135 / 180 / 225 500 / 690 / 865 }} | in the sense that there are 5 mini skill-shots that start from slightly different points and are each aimed individually - allowing for V and X shapes. }} }} Heimerdinger hurls a grenade at a targeted location, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit by 35% for 2 seconds. Enemies struck directly by the grenade are also stunned for 1.25 seconds. |range= 925 |leveling= 210 135 1200 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |cost = 85 |costtype = mana }} Heimerdinger hurls a grenade that bounces up to 3 times, discharging on each bounce. Each discharge deals modified damage based on the rank in UPGRADE!!!, the slow is increased to 80% and the area of effect is larger. Enemies can only be damaged by the grenade once, but can be slowed and stunned multiple times if circumstances permit. |range= 925 |leveling= 420 270 1200 150 / 200 / 250 540 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} }} Heimerdinger empowers his next basic ability, also making it free to cast. Empowered abilities share the same cooldown as their basic form. Heimerdinger can activate UPGRADE!!! again after 3 seconds of activating it to cancel its effects. Canceling UPGRADE!!! puts it on a 3 second static cooldown. UPGRADE!!! will only go on cooldown if Heimerdinger used an empowered ability. |cooldown=100 / 80 / 60 |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Pets |description = H-28G Evolution Turrets are static minions that attack nearby enemies. *Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. *The turret's basic attacks do not apply spell effects or on-hit effects. *The turret's laser beam applies spell effects. * will increase the magic damage dealt by a turret's basic attacks. *Turrets will prioritize Heimerdinger's attack target and enemies attacking him with its basic attack, and nearby enemy champions with its laser beam. *Turrets are created with 80% charge, meaning they can fire their first beam after 2.4 - 1.44 seconds (depending on cooldown reduction). The current charge is displayed as a bar beneath the turret's health bar. *The laser beam has a short wind-up time and the line-of-fire is telegraphed to both allies and enemies, similar to . *A 8-second timer appears beneath the turret while Heimerdinger is out of range, representing the time until it goes offline (visually similar to ). The laser beam loses all current charge when it goes offline. Turrets will instantly come online the moment Heimerdinger moves back in range. *Offline turrets still grant sight, albeit over a reduced area (~200-radius). * , , and Blind. |health=125 + (25 * level) |damage=See above |damagetype=Magic |range=525 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.75 |movespeed=Static |gold=5 |exp=? }} |description = H-28Q Apex Turrets are functionally identical H-28G Evolution Turrets. |health=? |damage=See above |damagetype=Magic |range=? |armor=? |mr=? |attackspeed=1.05 |movespeed=Static |gold=? |exp=? }} References cs:Heimerdinger de:Heimerdinger es:Heimerdinger fr:Heimerdinger pl:Heimerdinger ru:Heimerdinger zh:黑默丁格 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion